Not so bad after all
by Little Minamino
Summary: Zoro is teaching Levi to read and Kin isn't very happy...Newest Addition: Jealousy
1. NamiZoro

Not so bad after all

Dear Diary,

Today was one of the worst days of my life! My hair refuses to lay flat, my clothes are all wrinkled, my window was open and one of my best maps flew out, and to top it all off Sanji is sick so everyone made me cook. ME! I can't cook! But Usopp insisted that I was the one who made dinner because according to him all girls can cook. Shows what he knows. But even if that was the case why didn't they tell Robin to cook? After all she's a girl too. Well anyway, it wouldn't have been so bad if everyone didn't start criticizing my cooking while comparing it to Sanji's. They were saying stuff like, 'Your food is to spicy. Sanji's was never this spicy.' Or, 'Sanji never puts sauce on my meat!'

Everyone is so stupid! But Zoro is the worst! He didn't even come to eat at all! He just stayed on deck and pretended to sleep. He is so unappreciative. No matter what I do he always has something bad to say about it. Like one time I…wait why am I wasting paper writing about him of all people? Well anyway I got fed up with their stupidity and took the food away and brought it to my room so they wouldn't have to 'suffer' anymore. And now Zoro can stop "sleeping" now since the poison has been taken away. Jerk. Oh whatever. I'm tired.

_Nami_

Nami irritably put her diary on the dresser next to the unappreciated food she had spent two whole hours making. "Stupid Zoro," she muttered as she grabbed her brush. "At least the others tried it."

Sitting down in front of her vanity mirror Nami began to run the brush through her short orange hair. Suddenly a knock sounded on her door. Surprised and curious, she set the brush down on the vanity and stood to open the door.

Nami's eyes widened in shock as she opened the door to reveal an awkward Zoro standing with one hand on the back of his neck while he starred at the corner of the doorframe.

"Z-Zoro?" she stuttered lightly. "Um…what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry and Chopper said that you made dinner so…"

Nami just gazed at him in shock.

Zoro nearly growled in irritation. "Well?"

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed before she turned to her dresser to fix him a plate. "H-here." She said as she handed it to him, still a bit stunned.

"Thanks," he responded shortly before he took a bite. "Not bad." He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

For about five minutes Nami just stood there in a daze before she suddenly smiled. Turning around she walked over to the dresser once again, this time picking up her diary. Sitting down on her bed she opened it to the last entry before she picked up a pen and once again began to write.

Dear Diary,

I guess today isn't so bad after all….


	2. AN

Kaliea: I'm sorry everyone. This is a one shot. I guess I should have specified, but if you really want another chapter I will do my best to put one up. But I need ideas! So send me reviews with ideas and I'll write more. Ja Ne!

Review Answers:

Hisoka B: Thank you but like I said I'm at a block

Tea: Thanks :) I tried to keep it close to cannon while showing the cuter side of their relationship.

Blackie: (blush) Arigato

Gerao-A: Thanks and yes unless I get some feed back. (hinthint) :)


	3. Anniversary

Anniversary

"Hey," Usopp asked breaking the silence that hovered over the lunch table. "Does anyone know what's wrong with Zoro? He's been acting odd today."

"Yeah," Nami put in. "I did notice that that jerk was being an even bigger jerk then usual."

"Meat, meat, meat!" Luffy shouted as he continuously stuffed fish into his bulging cheeks.

"Quit acting like a pig in front of Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted at Luffy while giving him a sharp kick to the head.

Luffy's eyes bulged out before he turned around to yell at Sanji.

"What was that for, Sanji!"

"You were acting rude in front of my loves!"

Nami rolled her eyes at their bickering. Annoyed she stood and left the table.

"Oh Nami-saaan!" Sanji called as she opened the door to leave. "Where are you going?"

Immediately Nami switched into 'Sanji manipulation mode'.

"Well, it's a bit crowded in here so I thought that I would go to my grove and think for a little while." She put on the cutest face that she could muster. "You won't let anyone bother me, will you Sanji-kun?"

"Of course not my love!" Sanji exclaimed as hearts proceeded to pop out of his eyes. Nami wasted no more time in leaving the small galley and heading up to the deck. She absently wandered through her trees as thoughts played across her mind.

'What's wrong with Zoro? All day he's been walking around like he's got a crab down his pants. Sheesh, you'd think that someone had die-.'

Nami's thoughts were suddenly cut off as she found herself tripping over a pair of black booted feet.

"Been walking long?"

Nami turned to glare at the green haired swordsman. Her scowl deepened at the sight of the smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing in here?" She said, ignoring his remark as she regained her footing.

Zoro shrugged. "This is the only place on the whole ship that nobody goes."

"Nobody including you! Get out!"

Zoro threw her a deadly glare. "No."

Nami threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jeez, Why are you being such a jerk today? You'd think that somebody died or something!"

If possible Zoro's already dark eyes darkened further as his left hand absently grasped the white sword at his side.

Nami's eyes widened in realization. "Oh…Zoro…I'm really sorry. I didn' know…" She trailed off awkwardly.

Zoro didn't say anything as he grasped the sword tighter.

"Zoro, you're bleeding…" Nami said as she watched a thin line of red snake its way out of his tightly clenched right hand. Swiftly Zoro stood and began to leave. Hesitantly he paused next to the orange haired navigator.

"Don't worry about it," he said and then he was gone.

Nami smiled sadly, she knew he wasn't just talking about the blood. Unconsciously she took the spot Zoro had just left. Looking up Nami chuckled bitterly. "Anniversaries suck…"

* * *

Kaliea: that's it for now. If I think up something else I'll post it but don't get your hopes up. Thanks to you all for your support and suggestions! Please review! 


	4. Daddy

Daddy

The sun shown brightly on the Merry II's bow as the anchor dropped into the harbor of Ushibarnum; the most recent stop for the Straw Hat Pirates in their Grand Line adventure. Luffy was bouncing with excitement as he hurried Usopp in dropping the plank onto the dock.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's goooo!"

"We heard you the first sixteen times Luffy!" Nami snapped. "Now be quiet! Kane is sleeping!"

"Hn, I doubt even he can sleep through your screeching woman," Zoro said as he came up behind the red haired navigator. "Now move it, you're in my way."

"Wait!" Nami said. "Where do you think your going?"

"Out."

"No way! You said that you would watch Kin while I was out shopping. There is no way I'm letting you get out of this!"

"Leave me be! Someone else can watch her. I'm busy."

"Fine," Nami sighed over dramatically. "I'll just tell her that you don't care for her enough to spend even a little bit of time with her. I'll tell her that she'll just have to make due with spending the day with Sanji-kun. I don't think he would mind, he absolutely adores her after all…"

"Why are you being so silly mommy?" Kin asked from her perch in Zoro's arms.

"If I take her will you just shut up?" Zoro said as he looked away from Nami, his arms tight around the smaller red head's waist as he held her.

Nami smirked. "Why Zoro, if I didn't know better I would say that that is jealousy in you eyes."

Zoro scowled and pushed past the navigator to walk down the plank.

"Bye!" Nami waved. "Be back before dinner. And be a good girl for Zoro, Kin!"

"Okay! Bye-bye mommy!"

Once Zoro and kin where out of sight Nami dropped her hand to her side with a happy smile. "Well then, I had better go check up on Kane."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Zoro scowled as he walked down the street hand in hand with Kin who was happily looking in all of the windows that they past. "That stupid wench," He growled. "Forcing me to take you like that."

Kin frowned up at the swordsman as she slowed in her skipping. "You didn't want to take me?"

"Of course I did, princess," Zoro said. "I just wish Nami would stop doing….that."

"What?"

"Forcing me. I would have taken you without her nagging. She just doesn't seem to think so."

"Oh," Kin said. "Okay." Looking around she spotted a small out of the way ice cream shop and her eyes lit up. "Oh, oh! Can we get ice cream? Please, please, please?"

Zoro laughed at the girl's antics and nodded. "Yeah, of course kid. What's a date without ice cream?"

Kin giggled and let go of Zoro's hand so she could run towards the store. Zoro's face showed his shock as the girl speedily slipped away from him and into the crowded street.

"Kin! No! Come back here right now!" Wading through the dense crowed proved difficult for Zoro but there was no way he was going to let Kin get away from him; Nami would have his head.

"No! Let me go you meanie!" Kin's small voice easily reached Zoro's sensitive ears and he felt his face burn in anger. Suddenly he found that forcing his way through the crowed was no longer a problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kin was about half way to the ice cream shop when she was suddenly grabbed by a scruffy looking man in a stained and tattered red shirt.

"Well, well. Look'it what we go here," He grinned down at the girl. "You're a cute little girl. Probably about five huh? Your mommy and daddy must have plenty of berries if you're wearin' such cute clothes. They look pretty expensive." His grin widened. "Why don't you let me and my friends take you home? I'm sure your parents would offer quite a reward to get you back huh?" Without waiting for a response he began dragging the girl away from the crowded street and down a back ally.

Kin's face scrunched up in fear as she tried to yank her arm from her assailant. "No! Let me go you meanie!"

"And why would I go and do a thing like that?"

"Cause if you don't you're gonna get hurted real bad!" Kin said as she tried to dig her heals into the concrete street as her head whipped to the people passing; angered that they paid no mind to the fact she was being kidnapped.

"Oh?" The man laughed as he tossed Kin to two other men standing in the ally. "By who?"

"By me."

The man spun around quickly and his eyes widened as they fell on the intimidating form of Roronoa Zoro. His face went white and he backed up to stand next to his equally terrified friends. "A-and why should you care?" He stuttered. "What are you her n-nanny?"

"No," Zoro said as he tied his bandana in place and pulled out Kuina's sword. "I'm her daddy."

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost finished setting when Zoro finally walked back to the Merry II; Kin sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smirked as he saw Nami standing at the top of the gang plank with her fists planted on her hips and a scowl on her lips. "I thought I told you to be back by dinner. It's already cold."

Zoro's smirk widened as he shifted his daughter so he could pat Nami on her hair. "Quit nagging me woman."

Nami moodily waved Zoro's hand away as she continued to scowl up at her husband. "How is she supposed to grow up to be a great thief if she never eats?"

"Relax wench, she ate. What kind of father to you think I am?"

Nami raised a brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Zoro scowled and brushed past the short navigator. "I'm putting her to bed. Is Kane feeling better?"

Instantly Nami's face relaxed into a smile and she hurried to catch up with the swordsman. "Yeah, Chopper said it was just a bad cold. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"Good," Zoro whispered as he pushed the twin's door open. "He can't grow up to be a great swordsman if he dies."

Nami rolled her eyes and punched Zoro in the arm. "Don't talk about my babies dieing or I'll have to kill you."

Zoro smirked at her as he placed Kin in her bed and tucked her in. "As if you could." Turning his back to her he placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head before turning to do the same with Kane. Zoro stayed next to his son's bed for a minute so he could brush his green bangs from his face and feel the boy's temperature. He smiled as he realized it was back to normal and, elated, he placed another kiss on Kane's spiky hair.

Once he finished tucking in both of his sleeping children Zoro stood and turned to see his wife smiling softly as she leaned against the door frame. Looking around and listening hard Zoro made sure that no one was around before moving over and placing a gentle kiss on Nami's lips.

Slowly he pulled away. "Go to bed wench."

She smirked and ran a finger down his chest. "Only if you come with me."

He grinned and wrapped his fingers around her own. "I think I can deal with that."

She simply went up on her toes and kissed him again before he led her down the hall and into their room for the night.

"So," Nami said as the door began to close. "What did you do today?"

"Oh you know," Zoro said. "Just being daddy..."

* * *

Kaliea: I hope you all enjoyed it even though it's not the best written thing in the world. Still cut me some slack kay? It's two in the morning. By the way, this takes place seven years in the future and the twins: Kane(warrior) and Kin (gold) are five. Alright, please review! Ja ne! 


	5. Die tomorrow

Die Tomorrow

"Zoro?" Nami called through the door. "What on earth are you doing! It's one o'clock in the morning! **_Why_** are you still up!" 

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Why do you care woman? Besides, you're up to."

"**_I_** have a **_job_** to do. The ship doesn't keep itself on course you know."

"Whatever you say woman."

"…….Zoro?"

Zoro almost groaned. "**_Now_** what?"

"……Just don't over do it, ok?"

Zoro blinked in surprise before he smirked. "Aww, is the little navigator worried about little ol' me?"

"Wha…I never….don't you…….Oh forget it!" she said as she walked away. She paused. "You know Zoro…….you do know that you're my friend………right?"

"Wh-what the hell! What's wrong with you!" Zoro asked in shock, his cheeks lightly dusted with red.

"Well," Nami continued reluctantly. "I just got to thinking and I….well……I thought that if there was a chance that I would die tomorrow I wanted to make sure I had no regrets."

"WHAT!" Zoro jumped up in shock and headed for the door. Pulling it open he paused to catch the surprised Nami as she fell backwards into his arms.

"Zoro!" Nami said. "What--."

"What the hell do you mean 'if there was a chance that you could die tomorrow'!" Zoro interrupted.

"Well I just--."

"You're not going to die. Don't say stupid things like that."

"There's always that chance!"

"No there's not," Zoro said. "There's too many people on this dumb boat that would stop you from dying, even if you wanted to. So don't say stupid things wench."

Nami's eyes were surprised for a moment before she smiled. "Thanks Zoro," she said as she stood up. "Now go to sleep! Geez, staying up all night. It's no wonder you're so lazy during the day!"

"Quit nagging me woman! It's not like you're sleeping either!"

"I have a job to do," Nami said with a smirk. "The ship doesn't keep itself on course you know."

Zoro watched her walk down the hall and up the stairs before shaking his head with a bemused smirk. "Whatever you say…Nami…"

* * *

Kaliea: Well that was interesting. Not exactly what I had planned but, meh. Review please! 


	6. Only Sleeping

Only Sleeping

Blood slowly dripped from the wound like water from a broken faucet. It was awful, disgusting…terrifying. It wasn't that she was unused to seeing blood. No, one can't be a pirate, or a thief for that matter, and never see blood. It just wasn't possible. What scared her so much was that his wound was still bleeding. It hadn't stopped since he had first received it over three hours ago.

She had done the best she could to bandage it of course but she only had so many things to work with. Besides, herbs and the like aren't very easy to come by when one is floating on a poorly made raft of old crates. She sighed and leaned her head against her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She really wished that Chopper was here right now. He'd be able to do a lot more then she could.

He shifted and groaned in his unconsciousness and her head shot up with a start. He hadn't moved or made a sound since the fight. Was he finally waking up?

More blood soaked through the poor wrapping she had made from her shirt and she felt fear warm her stomach once again. If he kept moving like that he would surely bleed to death before the others arrived. Honesty it was a real wonder he was still breathing let alone moving around.

Hastily she ripped a strip of cloth from her tattered skirt and pushed it gently, but firmly, against the gash in his side. It wasn't a huge injury, and was in no way worse then many others he had received, so she was baffled as to why it was taking such a toll on the man. Sure he wasn't as young as he once was, but he was the greatest swordsman in the world. There was no reason something as small as this would be able to take him down.

And then it hit her. Why hadn't she seen it before? She glared down at him and rapped him hard on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for you crazy wench?"

That stupid man wasn't dieing.

She glared harder and hit him again.

He was sleeping.

"You lazy idiot! Give me back my shirt!"

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I love hearing from you. (hint hint) Also, please feel free to leave requests or suggestions for a oneshot. Thanks for reading! Now please review! 


	7. Same old, Same old

Same old, same old

Kin growled at the man that had tied her up. Why did things always have to turn out this way? Honestly. It never seemed to matter what she did, Tori always managed to land them in these sorts of situations. Sure, she loved her best friend as if they were sisters but one can only take so many 'damsel in distress' situations before they finally snap. Especially if that someone hated being a damsel in distress. Really, really hated it.

"Just for the record Tori, I really hate you right now."

"Aw come on Kin," Tori said. "How many other girls do you know get to be rescued daily by three of the hottest guys on the planet?"

"Gross Tori! One of those guys is my brother!"

"True! And he is totally the hottest of the bunch!"

"You're pathetic."

"Awe don't be that way Kin. A woman has a right to brag about her boyfriend."

"Uhh…Kane's not your boyfriend…"

Tori winked. "Not yet."

"No talking you two. We need to get the capture report made."

"Capture report? Oh please! You obviously don't know who we are if you think that making a capture report will do you any good."

Navy commander Raidon Leiko grinned arrogantly down at her captives.

"I know very well who you are and I have a few clients that would pay a pretty penny for the daughters of the Merry II. Plenty of berries for my crew today."

Kin turned to Tori and scowled. "I really hate you today."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that more people then the Navy collected bounties?"

"You're a historian!"

"Chef!"

"Both!"

"Girls! Please don't make me throw you over board. I don't think you would enjoy that."

The girls paled and clung to each other's hands, eyeing the side of the boat warily.

"Now really. You wouldn't go and do something rash like that now would you? After all. They're only girls."

"Akira!" Kin and Tori shouted in glee as the blue haired heir to the Merry II leapt over the ships railing followed quickly by his crew.

"It seems you still know how to make an entrance captain," Yoshi grinned as he twirled his sling shot in his limber fingers.

"These two are such a pain." Mine sighed, her curly blond hair bobbing with her anxious feet.

"True, but dad would have my head if I left his little princess behind."

"Shut up Kane!" Kin said, her cheeks bright red as she shot a short glance in Akira's direction.

"Oh Kane-chan my love! How I have been anxiously awaiting your sweet rescue!"

"Uhh, right. I'll get right on that Tori."

"Oh sure, the rest of us don't matter."

"Not true Yoshi-kun! I have love enough for all three of my dashing heroes!"

"Hey! Leave Akira out of it!" Kin said.

"Excuse me. Not that this isn't terribly fascinating but you are illegally aboard naval ship Hoshi-Kita. As such you are all under arrest." Leiko smirked. "To arms men!"

Nothing happened.

"What!" Leiko jerked around to find her crew cowering against the bow of the ship as far from the new comers as they could possibly be. "What is wrong! I said to arms!"

"It seems as if your crew is just a tad bit more intelligent then you are Commander."

"Impudent girl!" Leiko's hand shot out and struck Kin hard on her cheek. "How dare you disrespect an officer of the law!"

Kin's eyes were shadowed as she glared up at the woman through her bangs. "You are going to regret that."

Before Leiko had the chance to question Kin's words a hand shot out and grasped her lightly by her neck. Any protests the woman had died off in her throat as she found herself on the business end of Akira's enraged face.

"Never, ever, strike my navigator again."

Five minutes later found the junior crew of the Merry II happily plugging along in their skiff on the way back to Straw-hat Luffy's pride and joy.

"So how was your day?" Vivi asked as she helped her son and his friends onto the deck of the large ship.

"Same old, same old," Akira replied.

At once all of the parents aboard turned. "Tori."

Tori smiled innocently. "What?"

Nami sighed. "Did you at least bring anything back this time."

Kin's shoulders dropped. "Only a few thousand berries."

"Don't worry about it princess." Zoro said. "You'll always do better next time."

"Thanks daddy."

End Same old same old

* * *

Kaliea: Okay, couples, ages, and children are as followed:

* * *

Luffy and Vivi: Akira-16 (Anchor) 

Zoro and Nami: Kane-15 (warrior), Kin-15 (Gold)

Usopp and Kaya: Yoshi-15 (Better, Best), Mine-14 (Protector)

Sanji and Robin: Tori-14 (Bird)

* * *

­­­Review Answers: 

Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie: I'm not sure. I'll do my best but I really don't write much about One Piece anymore. This collection isn't done yet. I still have a few ideas. I'll just add yours in. Thanks for your review!


	8. Annoying

**Annoying**

* * *

Women are annoying. Especially orange-haired women. Orange-haired navigator women. Or in other words: Nami.

I don't know why I find so her annoying, I just do.

She's just always doing junk that annoys me.

Like when she got sick and I had to do her job. That was annoying. Or when we were on Alabasta and she had to run off and get herself hurt. That was really annoying.

But most especially in those very, **ver****y** rare moments when she cries. Like with that creepy fish pirate Arlong. I really hated that guy. I don't think that I have ever hated someone as much as I hated him. I wanted to kill him the very second that I saw those still wet marks on Nami's face.

I would have killed him too, if Luffy hadn't gotten there first. After all, it's like he said, "Nobody makes my navigator cry." And for those foolish enough to do so, well I've got nine feet of steel to ram down their throats.

After all, nobody makes MY navigator cry.

And even if she doesn't cry often….when she does…….it's really, really, **really**, annoying.

* * *

Kaliea: I'm not sure when this is set, but I know it's before he and Nami get together. I hoped you liked it even though it was really short. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers: 

cherrichik: I'm glad you like my couplings. I'm not a huge fan of Robin or Sanji but, well, I couldn't just leave them out. So I gave them a daughter since I never actually really thought about a real pairing for either of them.

mandarin'peel: He, he. Actually I'm a bit more of an Akira fan. He would be really cute, what with his blue hair, black eyes, and to die for grin. Sigh…Anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks to those who have reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Ja ne! 


	9. Setting Sail

**Setting Sail**

They weren't as young as they used to be. This of course, was made obvious by the fact that their kids were all teenagers. Still, just because they had put on a few years (but not a pound of fat) didn't mean that they couldn't take down anything that came their way.

After all, they were recognized by the world as the greatest pirate crew ever. They were the way pirates should be according to the weekly tabloids that had their pictures plastered on nearly every page.

First they had their Captain, Straw Hat Luffy. He was the king of Pirates and one of the calmest, happiest men alive. He loved his wife Vivi, the former princess of Alabasta, and son Akira more then life itself. He was quite upset to learn that the effects of the gum-gum fruit he ate as a child were passed down to his son as well, but Akira has actually declared it to be a blessing as it has saved the lives of him and his friends many a time.

Next came the first mate and greatest swordsman alive Roranoa Zoro. His three sword style of kempo was formidable and he never gave up. This sword style, along with his stubbornness, was passed down to his son Kane who was almost his mirror in everyway.

Roranoa Nami was obviously Zoro's wife, and she had no objections to letting obnoxious fangirls know it. She was a fierce fighter with her climatec but her real strength lay in her mind. She was a world class thief and the greatest navigator in all of the Blues. She was the first person in the world to accurately map out the whole Grand Line. Her daughter, Kin, was just as smart and showed it from the tip of her toes to the very top of her bright orange hair.

Sanji is a master chef who is recognized as the only person to ever win the Iron Chef competition twenty years in a row. He is also the only chef in the world to have cooked every kind of fish from every kind of Blue. After settling down with his wife, Robin, he stopped his somewhat girl-crazy ways but that didn't stop his daughter from becoming obsessed with cute guys.

As mentioned above Nico Robin married Sanji and is now the top historian in the world. She passed all of her knowledge down to her daughter Tori and is fervently hoping, in her own silent way, that her only child will soon out grow her boy-crazy nature.

Next is the one and only Usopp, the teller of a billion lies. Through years of marriage his wife Kana has finally managed to stop him from spouting tall tales but not before the habit was adopted by their youngest child Mine. Usopp also holds the records for the sharpest shooting and the bravest coward. His oldest child, Yoshi, is only like him in his shooting as he adopted his temperament from his mother Kana.

Lastly is the world renowned reindeer doctor, Chopper. Not able to have any children of his own, Chopper later took Mine under his wing and brought her up to be a grand doctor. Chopper has saved the lives of thousands on his journey and is one of the only known doctors to never discriminate against anyone.

Now. The point in telling you all of this is because today is a very unusual day. Today is Captain Akira's seventeenth birthday and, as per the tradition his father set down, today will be the day that he begins his own journey with his own crew.

"Finally!" Kin shouted as she leaned over the railing of Akira's new ship. "We are free at last!"

Yoshi chuckled softly but quickly hid it behind a cough as Kane rolled his eyes at his twin sister.

"About time too," Tori said. "I'm sorry to say it Captain but your dad was embarrassing. I can't believe he started bawling like that in front of everyone."

Akira snorted and flicked his sapphire bangs from his face. "Like you can talk, your dad spent almost his entire thirty minute speech telling everyone how wonderful, talented, and gorgeous you are."

Tori fluttered her eyelashes suggestively. "You think I'm gorgeous Captain?"

Kin flushed bright red with anger as she poked her friend hard in the shoulder. "He was just repeating what your father said! He wasn't saying that he thought that at all!"

"Why Kin," Yoshi said. "If I didn't know better I would think that you were jealous."

Kin sputtered. "Wha-! No! Of course not!"

Kane clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Really, Kin-chan. One liar on board is more than enough."

"I don't tell lies," Mine said with a pout. "I tell false truths."

"Of course," Kane said, knowing that if he disagreed he was likely to be the center of several nasty rumors the next day. He shuttered at the thought of the 'TeenPirate' incident being repeated.

"So," Kin said, still a little flustered. "Where do we head to first Captain?"

Akira was silent for several minutes as he stared out at the wide open ocean. Finally he turned to look down at his expectant navigator; the setting sun tinting his hair with streaks of gold.

"To the Grandline." He said. "Are you up to the challenge?"

Kin blushed. "Always Captain."

"Oi," Kane said, his face cross. "Stop flirting with my kid sister Anchor."

"What will you do if I don't moss-head?"

Everyone sighed as the two boys stared each other down.

"Not again…"

But instead of their usual bout of play-fighting that usually followed, the two just smirked.

"Alright!" Akira shouted, stepping up to the bow. "Grandline! You had better watch out! Because here we come!"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the boat finally disappeared from the horizon Nami let her waving arm drop limply at her side.

"Do you really think that they'll be okay Zoro? What if something happens and we aren't able to get to them? Do you think they remembered everything? What if—?"

Zoro sighed as he gently poked his wife on her forehead. "You worry too much woman."

She pouted and looked away. Irritated Zoro quickly looked around to make sure that everyone else was still preoccupied before he placed a quick kiss against her temple.

"You worry too much." He said. "Besides, there are a lot of people out there to help them out."

"Us too?"

He smiled. "Of course," he said. "Us too."

"Come one everyone!" Luffy said. "We need to get on the ship before they get too far!"

"Alright." Nami said, her face determined. "Let's go rescue our kids!"

As the parents all rushed up the ramp to ready the ship Chopper just looked on in confusion.

"But they don't need saving…" He said before he shrugged it off. "Must be a human thing."

The end

* * *

Kaliea: Weird? Yes. Confusing? Probably. Do I care? No, not really. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you liked it. ZoNa is one of my favorites too. It's probably tied with LuffyVivi.

cherrichik: I don't think so. Actually, I think they get along rather well considering OnePiece is so far from being a romance manga by any stretch of the imagination. Unless you count Sanji, but I don't really find him romantic…

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for your reviews! 


	10. Strawberries

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Lazy butt!"

"Harpy!"

"Creep!"

"Cow!"

"W-what! How dare you! Is that anyway to talk to the woman you love!"

"Who the hell ever said that I loved you!"

"You did!"

"The hell I did!"

"Well practically! You just proposed so that's like saying you love me!"

"All I said was: 'Let's get hitched then'!"

"That's a proposal you jerk!"

"Well that doesn't mean I love you! It just means I feel obligated! They're gonna be my brats too woman!"

"Hmph! Fine! But I'll get you to admit it someday!"

"Not on your life wench."

"Shut up Zoro and close the door."

"…Gladly."

Zoro smirked as the door slammed shut in the stunned faces of their crewmates before he turned back to Nami.

"So. We getting hitched?"

"Not until you promise."

"Sigh. Fine. I'll get your stupid strawberries."

"See Zoro? I knew you loved me."

"…Whatever."

* * *

Kaliea: This came to me just now. If it's strange I blame it on my current illness. I'm not sure exactly what it is that I have but I'm sure it's bad enough to cause me to go a little insane. Review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Tea: Thanks! Actually, her name was supposed to be Kaya. I just messed it up a bit. I'll fix it eventually. Thanks for the review!


	11. Blood Money

**Blood Money**

"Why should I do this…?"

"Because I'll get my payments from you, Zoro; even if it comes with blood, sweat, and tears!"

"…I don't cry."

"Oh trust me, you will by the time you're done."

"…This doesn't really count as paying you back."

"Trust me, it does."

"So if I do this then you'll forgive all of my debt?"

"Yep."

"…All six hundred thousand berries worth?"

"Yep."

"….."

"…."

"…Sorry. I refuse."

"Too late! I'm taking your hesitation as a yes! Make sure you bring them up to the grove when you're finished!"

Zoro glared angrily after his red headed wife before he turned to look down at his given task. Kin and Kane both gurgled in irritation as they looked up at their father expectantly. Taking a deep, calming breath Zoro slowly approached the table and pulled out two fresh diapers.

"…I think I'd rather pay her in blood money…"

End Blood Money

* * *

Kaliea: So what did you all think? I hope that you enjoyed it.

* * *

Review Answers:

setr: I'm glad that you're enjoying these, especially since their just random stuff that I have to write to be able to fall asleep.

grim reaper sakura: Yeah, it reminds me a lot of a couple I know as well. Actually, they're probably who I was subconsciously thinking about when I wrote it…

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for your reviews! Till next time, ja ne! 


	12. Jitters

**Jitters**

Nami scowled at her reflection as she once again tried to smooth down her white sundress in an attempt to hide the bulge of her normally flat stomach.

"What's wrong Nami?" Vivi asked from the doorway. "Are you nervous?"

Nami glanced back to give Vivi a disbelieving look. "Nervous? Me? Please! Like that idiot could possibly make me nervous. I'm just irritated that I'm so fat."

"Well you are three months along, and Chopper did say that it was going to be twins. In all honesty you should be grateful that you aren't bigger then you already are."

Nami scoffed before turning back to the mirror. "That's easy for you to say, you didn't show until you were almost six months along. If it weren't for all of the weird things that you made Sanji make you to eat then I never would have believed you were pregnant at all."

"Yes, but I was only have one baby."

"Speaking of Akira-chan, where is he?"

Vivi didn't look up from where she had bent over to fish out a pair of white sandals from under Nami's bed. "With Luffy."

Nami paused, a slightly nervous smile on her lips. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Absolutely," Vivi said as she held up the shoes in triumph. "He may not be the most intelligent man in the world but he's smart enough to know that I would kill him in several very unpleasant ways if anything were to happen to my son."

Nami nodded. "That's true enough."

"Alright then," Vivi said as she lightly dusted her hands while Nami slipped on the sandals. "Now we just have to wait for Robin to come tell us that everything is ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoro fidgeted so slightly that if he had been anyone else no one would have even noticed. Of course since Roranoa Zoro never fidgets it was quite obvious that he did.

Usopp snickered. "Nervous?"

Zoro scowled. "Hell no! I just don't know why I couldn't wear my normal clothes is all."

"Uh…because it's your wedding day?"

Zoro sent Usopp a confused look. "So?"

"So this is supposed to be the most important day of your life! You should look special on the most important day of your life!"

"What's so 'special' and 'important' about being stuck with that obnoxious wench for the rest of my life? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

Usopp snorted. "You say that and yet here you are."

Zoro just shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said as he banged in through the door, his ten month old son dangling over the arm he had wrapped around his infant waist. "You almost done?"

"Once Zoro stops getting cold feet."

Zoro glared at Usopp who suddenly remembered that he had a pressing matter to deal with before he speedily hurried past Luffy to head up on deck, but not before pausing just long enough to whisper something to Luffy. Zoro eyed Luffy warily as the normally childish captain turned serious. Slowly he stepped into the room and shut the door before heading over to where Zoro was standing in the middle of the room.

For nearly five minutes Luffy just stood there and stared at Zoro ignoring the fact that his son was drooling all over his bare arm. Zoro fought the sudden urge to fidget again (one time a year was more then enough!) before he glared down at his slightly shorter captain.

"What?" he grunted in irritation only to be completely taken aback when Luffy suddenly grinned.

"You'll do fine Zoro. I can tell."

Sputtering slightly Zoro watched Luffy hoist Akira up into the crook of his elbow to cradle him gently before he opened the door. Just before he left the room Luffy looked back at Zoro as though he suddenly remembered something. Zoro's mouth snapped shut as he waited for Luffy to speak.

"Hurry up. The meat's getting cold."

Zoro scowled as Luffy gave him one last grin and scampered off to join the others on the deck of the Sunny.

End Jitters

* * *

Kaliea: Not much but what ever. I'll probably write more about their wedding at some other point in time. If any of you have any requests you can send them to me through your reviews and I'll try to see if I can fit them in some where.

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: Wouldn't anyone when faced with the prospect of having to change a set of twins? I know I'd pass it off to the nearest person.

yuMeNami: Yup ;p

Kaliea: thanks for your reviews! I really enjoy them. Till next time, ja ne!


	13. A Matter of Trust

**A Matter of Trust**

She wasn't sure why the desire had suddenly been placed in her mind. She knew that Zoro wasn't the type of person to voice affection so she should be perfectly content with the non-verbal assurances that he gave her. She should be. But she wasn't.

Not wanting to wake her sleeping husband, Nami gently rolled onto her side in time with the rocking of the waves. The Millennial Star was currently anchored just off the coast of Alabasta where the Straw-hat Pirates were currently on a small vacation. Everyone, including Luffy, had agreed that they all deserved a small rest. Especially since Kobra had been anxious to see his young grandson after over a year.

Thinking of little Akira naturally caused her mind to wander to her own little ones. Kane and Kin were only three years old but she could already tell that they closely watched the interaction between their parents and the other parents on board the Millennium. In fact that was what had brought her to her current situation. She had been helping Kin with one of her maps earlier that day when her daughter had shocked her with a very unusual question.

"Why doesn't daddy love you?"

"W-why would you think your father doesn't love me Kin?"

"He never says so." Kin said absently as she did her best to color in the different topical points on her map. "Aki-chan's daddy says it to Vivi-baa-san all the time so that means daddy doesn't love you."

Nami was quick to assure her daughter that 'yes, your daddy loves me very much' and 'no, he doesn't have to say so for it to be true'. Unfortunately, in the dead of night with nothing but the sound of the waves, it was very difficult for Nami to believe the words that she had so convincingly spoken to her little girl only a few hours before.

"Why are you still up woman?" Zoro said, his voice gruff from sleep. "You won't be any good for us tomorrow."

Nami gave a barely detectible wince at the words that she normally would have just accepted as what she had always believed them to be, concern. Now, though, she wasn't so sure. Catching her flinch Zoro was instantly alert. He quickly sat up, his eyes scanning their cabin for any signs of danger. Once he was certain that there was no threat he turned to his wife with a harsh glare.

"What is the matter with you?" He hissed. "I thought there was trouble."

"Sorry," Nami said as she turned over. "I didn't mean to 'bother' you."

Zoro was understandably confused. Normally his spit-fire wife would snap back with a clever retort and their little game would continue for a few minutes before she finally said what was bothering her. This new reaction was more then a bit troubling for Zoro because he had no idea how to handle it.

"Fine," Zoro said as he lay down and turned away from her.

Silence filled the cabin once more and Nami bit her lip lightly in consideration. Would it really kill her to ask? Sure her pride may take a beating but it's not like he would tell anyone anyway.

"…Kin said something to me today."

"Oh?" Zoro said, expecting her to emphasize on what exactly it was his daughter had said. Instead what he got was a great deal more shocking.

"Do you love me?"

"What!" Zoro yelped as he flipped over to face his wife. "Why the hell would you ask me that!"

"It's a legitimate question Zoro!" Nami said with a huff. "I mean, we _are_ married!"

"W-well yeah but…"

"But what?" Nami said. "Just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

For several seconds Zoro just lay there gaping like a fish before his face grew stony and he turned away again. Nami stifled a sigh as she pulled the blankets up closer to her chin.

"Nami…"

She started, certain that Zoro would resort to ignoring her for the rest of the evening (and probably tomorrow).

"…What?"

"I... More then anyone else, I…trust you."

Nami grinned as she turned over to wrap her arms around him from behind.

"I love you too Zoro."

It may not have been exactly what she wanted, but for now, it was enough.

End A Matter of Trust

* * *

Kaliea: Zoro doesn't really strike me as the type to go around spouting 'I love you's so I started wondering just how Nami would feel about it. I figured that since she probably isn't really the 'mushy' type either that it wouldn't really bother her unless it was suddenly brought to her attention. Anyway, I hope that I portrayed what I was attempting to get across. Let me know what you thought!

* * *

Review Answers:

yuMeNami: Thanks, I thought that would be enjoyed.

Lover of Stories 24: I completely agree! Also, thanks so much for all of your reviews! It was so cool to get them!

setr: I think that Luffy would be an amazing daddy. Which is probably why a lot of my future one-shots will more then likely have him interacting with Akira. Maybe I'll have a mommy's day out one where the guys are forced to watch all of their toddler children. That would be interesting…

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time, ja ne!


	14. A Blade in the Dark

**

* * *

**

A Blade in the Dark

The attack had been completely unexpected. The Millennial Star had anchored down for the night and everyone was fast asleep when Zoro woke to Nami shivering and mumbling beside him in her sleep. Worried, though he would have never said it, he gently shook her awake not expecting her to snap so suddenly into alertness. Before he even had a chance to question her, his redheaded wife was swinging her feet over the side of the bed at the same time she reached for her robe lying across the bedside table.

"Something's wrong," Nami said as she stood, belting her robe tightly around her waist as she went for the door. "The weather is changing erratically, even for the Grand Line."

Knowing better then to question her, Zoro reached down under the bed and pulled out his boots. He never expected her muffled scream to float down through the open door. Dropping his left boot he bolted from the cabin, yanking his swords from their stand at his bedside as he ran. Blood pounded in his ears like thunder as every possible thing that could have happened to his wife replayed over and over in his mind like a broken record.

Door after door slammed open along the hallway but Zoro didn't pay much attention as his captain and nakama joined his sprint towards the upper deck. Luffy quickened his pace until he was running side-by-side with his first-mate.

"What happened?" Luffy questioned without slowing.

"She said somethin' was wrong with the weather," Zoro said before he cursed. "Who the hell decided it was a good thing to have a ship this big!"

Of course the hall wasn't half as long normally as it seemed to be at that moment, but Zoro's wife wasn't normally being threatened by unknown entities so he wasn't sure that really counted. Finally he reached the top of the stairs and threw the door open. He wasn't expecting to see the sickeningly familiar razor toothed smirk of pirate captain Arlong.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Pirate hunter Roranoa Zoro." Arlong said. "I must admit some curiosity to know why it was your name she screamed."

Zoro wasn't listening to the fishman as he stared down at Nami's still body sprawled out at Arlong's webbed feet. A large purpling bruise was forming on her left cheek and her robe's sleeve had four tears ripped along her upper arm and stained lightly with blood from where Arlong's razor like nails must have cut through to her skin. Cries of outrage and revenge sounded from behind Zoro as the others piled onto the deck facing the invading pirates. Sanji, Usopp, and Franky all made to move forward but Luffy held up a hand cutting them off.

"This is Zoro's fight."

End Blade in the Dark

* * *

Kaliea: Yes this will be a two parter. No I don't know when I'll post the second half. Maybe if you're lucky it will be the next short. I doubt it, but you never know.

* * *

Review Answers:

iluvkandygrl: I think I can manage that.

randomcat23: I'm glad you like them. In all honesty I wasn't planning on doing this at all, it was just supposed to stay a oneshot. I'm glad I changed my mind.

yuMeNami: I have an 'I love you' chapter in mind but I'm still working out how exactly I'll do it.

Lover of Stories 24: Thanks! The greatest compliment any writer could receive is to know that their work is appreciated.

grim reaper sakura: I might just do that. That's a good idea.

setr: Thanks and I will. I don't know when but the idea has me hooked now.

misshappynewyear: Thank-you.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought! Till next time, ja ne!


	15. hiatus

I'm very sorry to say it but my stories are going to be on hiatus for a while. I broke my arm about a year ago but never got it fixed so now I'm suffering the consequences. I go in for an MRI on Monday the eleventh after that well see how it goes. Hopefully I won't need surgery but you never know. At the worst my stories won't be updated for about two months. Sorry in advance.

Kaliea


	16. Nice Try

**Nice Try**

* * *

The recon-mission had panned out well. The enemy territory was deserted and there was no sign of any other obstacles in the vicinity, human or otherwise. Still they had to wait, something the green-haired swordsman had never been particularly good at, for their 'inside man' to give them the go ahead. Well, inside woman as the case was.

Seconds ticked by like hours and the captain fidgeted in anticipation. It was all his crew could do to hold him back from the thrills that undoubtedly awaited them. A treasure unlike any they had ever before imagined.

If only that girl would hurry up!

At long last the door creaked open and five bodies tensed hoping it was who they wanted it to be and praying that they hadn't already been caught.

Shoulder length black hair swayed this way and that as the girl motioned her nakama forward. The captain gave a silent shout of joy as he and his crew raced for the treasury.

Five sets of eyes widened as their black-haired companion swept her arms out wide in welcome.

"This is amazing…" The young sharp-shooter said, his voice awed. "It's no wonder this place is so well guarded."

"Well it's not like we have a lot of time to gape at it," the orange haired navigator said, her fingers itching to stuff her bag full of the desired loot. "They'll be back any minute."

The six nakama fanned out, each heading strait to their secret desire. The navigator shrieked in surprise and the captain spun around just in time to see her sunny yellow dress disappear into a barrel as the girl fell in face down. He sighed, abandoning his own desired trove to rescue the girl he would never admit to loving.

"Thanks captain," the girl said as she was pulled free and he blushed when she kissed his cheek lightly in reward.

"Hey!" The green haired samurai shouted; his muscles tense. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me _captain_?"

"She kissed me! Not the other way around!"

"It's not like you stopped her!"

"Shhhh!!" Hissed the blonde. "We're going to get caught if you guys don't shut up!"

"Get caught?" the sniper laughed. "We would know if they were coming. We have a look out remember?"

Dead silence filled the room and suddenly the six nakama exchanged a terrified look.

"We're all here…" The navigator said slowly, fearfully.

"And if we're all here…" said the swordsman.

"Then whose looking out?" Finished the black haired girl.

Not a second later the door creaked open and there stood the most terrifying sight the young crew had ever set eyes on.

Their parents.

Heat radiated off Sanji in waves as his amused wife, Robin, did her best to sooth his temper at seeing his beloved kitchen, his haven, not only invaded but completely destroyed. A sharp black glared aimed at the young captain Akira was all it took for the blue haired boy to drop his hands from Kin's waist where they had been resting since her 'rescue'.

Two steps and Zoro had crossed to where his princess stood, covered head to foot in flour, his coal black eyes still focused on Luffy's eight year old son.

"Well?" Vivi said, her voice unusually sharp. "What have you six got to say for yourselves?"

"Ummm…." Kin said, as she was lifted into the strong arms of her daddy. "We were hungry?"

The parents all noted that the perfectly accessible healthy snacks had been completely bypassed in favor of the sugary confections Sanji had hidden in the back pantry.

Nami snorted. "Nice try."

**End Nice Try**

* * *

Kaliea: So, sorry to disappoint all of you that were hoping for the next part of 'a blade in the dark' but I wasn't exactly sure on how to continue that particular story line. I'll figure it out later. Until I do, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Don't forget to review!


	17. Unexpected

Unexpected

It had been almost a month since Nami's odd question in the dark but somehow Zoro had never been quite able to shake it off. It seemed everything she did reminded him of it, from the brush of the wind in her hair to they way she scolded their children.

_Their_ children. They were his, yes, but they were also hers. They'd created them together and brought them (however unfair it may prove to be) into this world of pirates, murderers, and villains to raise and love.

He did love them. More then anything. Kin and Kane were his life, his joy, and his hope for a better future. He wanted to give them that future; a dream he shared with Luffy, Usopp, and even Sanji (as annoying as the cook could be). They deserved that much and so much more. He never wanted them to endure the horrors he and his friends had experienced in their childhood. Not even in their teen years when they first became nakama.

He watched as Nami gently brushed her tangerine hair behind her ear and leaned forward to correct Kane on…whatever the hell it was they were doing. Math? Spelling?

As though she sensed his eyes on her, Nami's head slowly came up and she gave her husband a look that was both concerned and quizzical. He just waved her off, a typical reaction from him, and she shrugged before returning back to their son's lesson.

"Oi, Zoro." Luffy said, and the samurai belatedly remembered he'd been talking to his captain.

"Hn?" He grunted, returning his gaze to the unusually somber man.

"You alright? You seem a little…I dunno…distracted, I guess."

"Fine."

"You sure?"

Zoro was growing irritated. "I said I was fine Luffy. Drop it."

Luffy looked like he wanted to press but the call for lunch went out as Tori, Sanji and Robin's little girl, tore through the halls calling for everyone at the top of her little lungs. Instantly over Zoro's problem, Luffy let out a joyous shout and snagged Akira (who was in the middle of a rather startlingly good portrait of Kin) from his chair despite his son's protests.

"We're going to eat!" Luffy said all but bouncing from the room. "Meat! Meat! Meat!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the same time he heard Nami's tinkling laugh.

Tinkling? What the hell?

Brushing the thought aside he turned back to his observations of his wife who gently shooed the remaining children from the room. Zoro stepped aside so his children (along with Usopp's boy and girl) could leave the school room and hurry up the stairs to the galley for lunch. Rather then following them like he normally would, Zoro stayed behind and watched as Nami shuffled around the room putting away this book or that box. She hummed softly to herself, a song that he recognized but didn't really know, as she worked and he found the whole scene to be rather adorable.

Adorable? Again, what the hell?

"You're still here." It wasn't a question and Nami's voice wasn't surprised as she spoke, just mildly curious as she watched him from the corner of her eye while she flitted around the room. "Something on your mind?"

Yes actually.

"I love you."

The book in her hand fell to the floor with a bang but neither one seemed to notice. Nami stared at her husband with a mixture of shock and awe while he did his best to pretend he hadn't just said something so out of character he might as well not have been himself. The silence was starting to grow heavy and awkward as Zoro waited for her to say something—anything!—in response to his declaration but still there was nothing. He was just about to lose his patience when Nami finally moved. Finally spoke.

"Oh," she said, bending down to retrieve the fallen book. "Okay then."

That was it?

"The hell woman?" Zoro said, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed (with annoyance, he told himself because Roranoa Zoro did **not** get _embarrassed_ or _flustered_). "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Nami just smiled and shrugged and Zoro felt himself getting even more annoyed.

"Fine," he spat, turning to leave the room. "Forget I said anything."

Nami laughed softly, understanding, loving even.

"Dummy," she said, and Zoro found himself unable to move as her soft footsteps crossed the floor until her hand was resting just between his shoulder blades. "I already knew."

A light tug on the back of his shirt had him turning around. His lips were still turned down into a scowl but it was more out of habit then any real emotion.

"Well?" he said and Nami rolled her eyes before going up on her toes to give his cheek a light kiss.

"I love you too, dummy."

And that was really all that needed said.

End Unexpected

* * *

Kaliea: This actually came from a suggestion by YuMeNami that I stumbled across while re-reading my reviews (because I'm mildly narcissic and like to be told I'm awesome-hinthint-) and thought the idea to adorable not to at least experiment on. Personally I think I did a rather good job this time. Anywho, dope a line and let me know what you guys think okay? And for those who are disappointed about it not being 'A Blade in the Dark-part II', sorry, I have no inspiration for that one. I'll work harder.


	18. Betrayal

**Betrayal

* * *

**

Zoro stared into the faces of his captors and, while they appeared innocent, he knew that some of the darkest and most devious minds lay behind those closed eyes. To both sides and to his back Zoro felt the familiar, perhaps even _almost_ comfortable, presences of Luffy, Usopp, and yes, even Sanji. In the light of this new threat even the much detested cook was a step forward. Not that it really mattered in the end. They were surrounded.

Not for the first time Zoro wondered how he ever could have trusted that woman. It wasn't the first time she had tricked the members of the Straw-hat crew, but this time it was deeper, harsher, _personal_. He had trusted her, as loath as he was to admit it, and once again the red headed minx had proved that trust to be foolish and one sided.

He would hate her for it if he didn't already care for her.

Yes, despite her betrayal she still held the majority of his heart and not attempt to 'damn' her away made the space she occupied any smaller. He wondered if his companions were feeling the same way.

To his left his captain gave a small sound that might have passed as a sob if Luffy had been anyone else while to his right Usopp was nearly broken completely down into hysterics.

"Well, what now crappy-samurai?" Sanji asked from Zoro's back, casually lighting a cigarette but Zoro knew without looking the cook's hands weren't entirely steady.

"Beats the hell outta me."

"We can do this!" Luffy exclaimed, making the captors jump in surprise which had each of his nakama scrambling verbally to silence him.

"Luffy's right," Usopp said, his voice softer but still somewhat shaky. "I mean, we've lived this long right? How bad could another hour be?"

Zoro snorted. "Do you really think it will only be an hour? I don't know about you, but my woman isn't one that's quick or reliable when it comes to a rescue."

The men shifted uneasily as their captors did the same.

"Still," Sanji said. "When they're like this it's not so bad."

"Please, they're just trying to get us off our guard. Once they think we're not expecting it, they'll be at our throats with no mercy."

"…You're still upset about that doggy-pile incident aren't you?"

"Well your brat didn't have to choke me so hard!" Zoro hissed and Sanji spun on the swordsman with a scowl.

"My beautiful daughter isn't a brat, unlike some green haired midget I could mention."

"Tone it down guys," Usopp said. "I think they're starting to wake up."

As one the men tensed in horror as slowly one, then another, and finally six little bodies began to stir. Luffy gulped loudly as a set of deep brown eyes, just like her mother's Zoro thought, peaked open and were soon followed by others as their wonderful, yet demonically energetic, children woke up from their much, much to short nap.

Kin yawned widely as she sat up and stretched before her deep brown eyes, just like her mother's, locked with Zoro's and she smiled brightly, just like her mother.

"Hi daddy," Kin said in a sleep thick voice. "Ready to play again?" Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, just like her mother's, and Zoro groaned.

"Of course princess," Zoro said, unable to say no to her, just like her mother, and the other men quickly followed suit when their own children shouted in joy.

"That woman is going to pay for this." Zoro swore to his companions. "And I don't care how tired she gets later, she can watch her own damn kids."

"Language, Zoro." Came a familiar scolding voice from the door and Zoro's head shot up to see the shining face of his savior. "I won't have you corrupting my kids."

"They're my kids too woman," Zoro said, though secretly he was dancing at the sight of his never-more-beautiful-before-that-moment wife.

"That's not what you were saying before," Nami said, her eyes filled with mischief, just like her daughter's, and for the first time he noticed the other mothers behind her as they all shared a secret laugh. "What's the matter, _dear_, can't handle three hours alone with _our_ children?"

Zoro scoffed. "I could go days without needing your help woman."

"Oh good," Nami said. "Glad to hear it. Well what do you say to a spa girls, since our men have things so well in hand?"

Zoro and the other men gaped at their wives in shock.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Vivi said, clapping her hands in delight. "You don't mind, do you Luffy?" Zoro couldn't blame his friend for caving, if Nami had given him that look he'd have handed her the world. But only after taking her into their room, locking the door, and…oops, off topic.

"Of course not," Luffy said with a to-wide grin and an extra high thumbs up. "Take your time!"

Usopp and Sanji got equally unfair looks directed at them from Kaya and Robin respectively and soon the women had dropped their shopping bags in their rooms and passed by the playroom again on their way off the ship.

"And don't worry, Zoro," Nami said with a coy grin. "I'll make sure the masseuse knows I can only take off _most_ of my clothes."

"Nami!" Zoro roared but the only answer he got back was an evil giggle that brought back the original feelings of not to long ago.

Betrayal. And maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of pride in knowing that she'd keep that clothes promise. At least until they were on the floor of _his_ room anyway.

**End Betrayal**

* * *

Kaliea: That was…so not what I was going for. But whatever, it works I guess. Don't forget to review!


	19. Expecting

**Expecting**

* * *

Vivi's sudden return to the Straw-hat crew had been more then a little surprising, but nothing could top the shock of watching the pretty bluette launch herself into their captain's arms and kiss him even more senseless then he already was. And that was definitely saying something.

None of the other crew members knew how, when, or why this shocking love affair had started and eventually they resigned themselves to knowing that they never would. That's not to say they didn't try to learn, but whenever he was asked Luffy's eyes would glaze over and he would get strangely silent. And Vivi was no better. Even Robin couldn't get anything from her but a shy blush and a few giggles.

However, no one complained about Vivi's added presence—even if that did mean less room in the girl's cabin—and things soon settled down into a semblance of normal.

At least it did until only a month or so after Vivi's arrival. Once again the crew found themselves shocked when Luffy announced at breakfast one morning that they were going to need a new ship. The Thousand Sunny was great but it just wasn't big enough for a family.

"Family?" Nami asked and Vivi nodded with a light, but happy, blush.

"I'm pregnant," She said and the crew realized they were wrong—there was something that could top that Luffy numbing kiss after all.

Vivi and Luffy were married at once and Chopper was quite insistent on getting a new ship as soon as possible because he wanted his clinic back. Preferably one that hadn't been turned into a rather abrupt Captain's cabin/honeymoon suite. Which was only one of the reasons why the Straw-hat crew purchased an eternal log-post at their current location before heading off to an island where Franky would be able to build them a new ship—The Millennial Star.

"With more rooms then we need for now," he'd said while showing his nakama the designs. "But it's better to be prepared then caught by surprise…again."

After a long day of watching the boys work, Nami lounged tiredly on a grassy hill to get some sun while slowly pealing a mandarin.

"This sure is taking a long time…" Nami muttered to herself as she slipped a slice of fruit between her lips. "I thought it would be done by now…"

"Well if you actually helped, the construction might go faster."

Nami sighed and looked up to find Zoro standing directly in the sun's path.

"Do you mind? You're blocking my sun."

"And you're breathing my air, but you don't hear me complaining."

To lazy to argue, Nami simply turned over onto her stomach and pulled a small book from her skirt pocket.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, flipping it open to the marked page. "Besides being annoying that is."

"The cook was looking for you."

"What did he want?"

"The hell if I know."

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes as she snapped the book closed.

"You're so helpful."

"I try."

Silence settled over the two for only a moment before Zoro shifted uneasily and spun on his heel.

"Hurry up before the cook gets even more stupid then before."

"Hey Zoro?" Nami said as she sat up, waiting for him to pause before continuing. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Zoro glanced back at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What the hell brought that on?"

"Well…" Nami said. "I was just thinking that if someone like Luffy can be a father, why can't someone like you?"

"What do you mean 'someone'?" Zoro said. "I'd make a great father."

Nami snorted. "Please, you'd probably toss them in the ocean to teach them how to swim. Or hand them a sword and say 'don't cut yourself'. Or something else just as stupid."

"What's stupid about it? As long as I'm watching them who cares—?"

"I care!" Nami said. "You can't do stuff like that it's…it's…child abuse!"

"It is not," Zoro said, rolling his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Children need to be handled with care, Zoro. Not thrown around like sacks of rice!"

"Oh? And you would be the expert huh? What would you do then? Teach them how to steal, seduce, and lie before they're three?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nami said flippantly. "Seducing is only taught to girls and I'd definitely wait until she was older then three. Maybe twelve or so…"

"And how is that any better then giving a kid a sword?"

"A child can't cut himself on seduction, Zoro!"

"Yeah, because getting herself raped is so much better."

"Well if you're teaching her to fight then she won't have to worry about it, will she?"

"If I'm teaching her to fight why would she have to know in the first place? She could just kill the guy and then take his money."

"That's true…" Nami said thoughtfully. "But I still think you should wait until the kids are at least nine or ten before you give them real weapons. Bamboo or wooden ones should work until then, right?"

Zoro shrugged. "I guess…and I did use shinai until I was about nine or so…"

"There," Nami said, "see? Compromise is everything."

Zoro was about to respond before the sound of someone's throat clearing pulled their attention to the side where the rest of the crew was standing wide eyed—except for Sanji who had already passed out from shock. Nami lifted her eyebrow in confusion while Zoro scowled at their audience.

Suddenly Luffy lifted his hand, indicating he had a question.

"What?" Zoro snapped but rather then be upset his captain just smiled his usual dorky grin.

"I didn't know that you and Nami were expecting too!" Luffy said. "Can our kids play together?"

Completely mortified, Nami didn't speak to Zoro for nearly a week.

End Expecting

* * *

Kaliea: I don't really like the ending but I didn't know what else to write. I really loved their argument though. I've had ones like that before about 'yours' and 'mine' which eventually turns into 'yours and mine'. Never about kids but it's the same concept right? Anyway, Merry Christmas, and don't forget to review!


	20. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

* * *

The Straw-hat Pirates were no strangers to tragedy and strife, but that didn't make it anymore welcome or easy to deal with. Vivi was crying into Luffy's shoulder, the captain's demeanor unusually grim and serious. One arm was around his wife while the other clung to Akira's small hand. The young bluette looked confused and Zoro couldn't blame him. The boy was only seven, he didn't even really understand what was going on.

Somber music filled the deck as Brooke played the last rights for the little body Chopper was being forced too burry. The white shrouded figure made Zoro shudder and he pulled Kin closer; feeling guilty in his relief that it was Luffy's daughter lying there and not his own.

They'd all known this day would come since the day Levi was born; not even five years ago. She'd always been sickly and was the first to succumb to any illness. Luffy had insisted that the crew should disband so he and his family could live in a place where Levi would have better health. Everyone agreed, One Piece be damned, but Chopper had tentatively informed the new parents that the sea air was actually good for her and that, so long as she had proper nutrition, the ocean was the best place for her to grow up.

Everyone accepted Chopper's word with little hesitation—he was, after all, the best doctor in all the blues—but Levi was still sickly, regardless of the environment in which she lived. In those four years the little girl was alive the Straw-hat pirates became infamous as the pirates whose ship was never touched. It didn't matter what sort of battle they found themselves in, the Millennial Star never received a scratch.

Kaya had made it her personal crusade to rid the ship of any possible germ or allergen while Sanji busied himself every day by making Levi's specially balanced meals. But it was all for naught.

Sure the girl had her happy, healthy days but they were few and far between the long bouts of coughs and fevers. Monkey D. Levi had been dying long before the heavens finally took her.

"Daddy," Kin said, tugging on her father's short hair. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry princess," Zoro whispered as he loosened his grip. But only a bit.

"Why's Auntie Vivi crying?" Kin said, her voice equally soft.

Vivi had apparently heard because her crying came harder and Zoro felt his heart twinge just a bit. His eyes drifted to Nami as she stood by his side, her face pale and scrunched up with determination not to cry even as her fingers were almost white around Kane's small fist. She'd been the one that found Levi, cold and lifeless in the girls' shared room. She'd screamed and cried for nearly two hours even after Chopper had pronounced the girl dead. Zoro had held her the whole time.

The waves rocked the boat as Chopper motioned for his family to come say their final goodbyes and Luffy gently untangled himself from his wife and son in order to be first. His subdued captain crossed the deck with lead feet and he nearly collapsed at his daughter's side when he lowered to his knees. He pulled away the square face cloth and spoke quietly to her, his lips turning up into a ghost of a smile as if she could really hear what he was saying.

Zoro turned away to preserve his Captain's privacy as a single tear slid down his cheek. From the corner of his eye he saw Luffy kiss his daughter's pale forehead before covering her face again. Vivi couldn't even move from where she'd fallen to her own knees, still sobbing into her thin hands.

"Enough!" Mine's voice rang across the deck and Usopp drew in a sharp breath as he grabbed at his daughter's hand. She shook him off and darted to the center of the gathering, glaring at everyone whose eyes she could meet. "You're being dumb! Levi's not gone!"

"Mine—." Kaya started, the pain in her voice palpable, but she was cut off.

"She's right," Tori said, crossing her arms firmly. "Can't you hear her?"

Robin shared a concerned look with her husband before lowering herself to her daughter's level. "Tori-chan. You don't understand—."

"No, you don't understand," Kane said, trying to mimic his father's gruff voice. "Levi's always wanted to laugh and run like the rest of us and now she is. Don't make it a sad thing."

Zoro stared at his son, not sure whether to be horrified or hopeful, when Kin started wiggling in his arms.

"Put me down," She demanded, and for some reason he complied. She joined her friends as they all bunched together. Even Akira had managed to tear away from his mother's side, Vivi too stunned to grab him back or even continue crying.

"She's dancing," he said, smiling just a bit. "Levi-chan always wanted to dance."

"And sing!" Yoshi said and the other kids nodded.

"She's laughing too." Kin said, her voice firm as she stared at her father. "Can't you hear her?"

And, somehow, Zoro realized he could.

* * *

Kaliea: I know this isn't my usual tone for these one-shots, but when carlitos1025 asked for Luffy and Vivi to have a four year old named Levi this wouldn't stop poking at my mind. Since I'd already done stories where the kids were older, suddenly throwing in another child would seem kind of awkward, but now that Levi exists (in my stories anyway) she'll show up more often in their younger childhood days. Sorry for the depressing air, but I actually kind of liked it. Don't forget to review, whether you agree with me or not.


	21. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Levi bounced into view with her mother's blue hair and her father's wide, bright smile. A large book was clasped in her chubby little arms and Zoro couldn't help but crack a smile as she tried to climb the stairs to the upper deck with her arms full and her knees bumping against the hard book cover every time she took a step. She was dressed in a sunny yellow dress that reminded him of Kin, and her hair was pulled up into two curled pigtails.

Only just two years old, Levi hadn't yet learned to read—a chore which had somehow fallen on Zoro as it had with all of the other kids—and so she wasn't yet allowed in the school room. He'd sworn up and down after Mine's disastrous lessons that he'd never teach another child, but Levi wouldn't let him alone. And though he would never admit it, he'd known from the start that he never stood a chance when she pulled out her famous puppy dog eyes. The complete innocence packed into that one look was enough to make Luffy look like Blackbeard returned from the grave.

"Ready for your lesson?" Zoro asked, his gruff voice distinctly softer than normal-remembering distinctly when it was Kin climbing those stairs. Levi nodded vivaciously, her pigtails bouncing around like springs as she struggled to climb the last step. Unfortunately her nodding threw off her balance and she began to tilt backwards.

Horror raced through Zoro's veins like ice and faster than lightning he'd leapt across the deck and snagged the little girl by her arm and pulled. She landed against his chest with a light thump and the heavy book dropped from her arms and onto his bare foot. He grunted in pain and Levi's perpetual smile vanished as she looked at him with worry.

"Uncle Zoro's okay?" she asked, her chubby little hands resting against his cheeks. He smiled just a bit and nodded.

"I'm fine Levi. Just be more careful." And suddenly her grin was back and she wriggled out of his arms to grab her book.

"Look'it Uncle Zoro! Daddy boughted it for me at the is-land yes'aday. In'it petty?"

"Sure kid," Zoro said as he ruffled her hair, mussing the pigtails just a bit. "What's it about?" She handed up the book as best she could and he carefully took it and ready the embossed gold title on the soft leather cover. "The Adventures of Gol D. Roger huh? That figures. Alright Levi come sit down and we'll start."

Levi let out a squeal and bounded across the deck with all the grace of a hippopotamus as her running leap and landed her on Zoro's lap like a cannonball shot pointblank. The air in his lungs went out with a rush as she smashed his stomach but he quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to make Levi upset, and evened out his breathing.

"_Gol D. Roger was born like any other man, but he wasn't just another man. He was the first King of the Pirates_—"

"Like daddy!" Levi chirped and Zoro grunted an affirmative.

"_Roger spent his youngest days on the edge of the Grand Line until_—what's this word Levi?"

Her nose scrunched up and she leaned in closer to the book, her eyes narrow with concentration.

"'He'?'" She asked hesitantly and Zoro nodded before continuing. Zoro found reading to Levi to be a rather enlightening experience. Unlike Tori who barely needed any teaching or Akira and Kane who'd always fallen asleep after the first or second word, Levi clung to his every word and followed his finger as he trailed it across the page.

Still, attentive as she was there was only so much of 'Gol D. Roger's great adventures that a two year old could take. Not even half way through the first chapter the girl's eyes were already getting droopy. Zoro grinned and silently wished Kin was still this young. Not that his daughter was 'old' of course, but for some reason she'd fallen into the idea that cuddling with daddy was 'uncool'.

"She asleep?" Luffy asked quietly as he tiptoed, overdramatically, up the stairs. Zoro nodded and Luffy grinned as he reached for his daughter. For a second Zoro didn't want to give the girl up. He was the one that had watched her and read to her while she drifted off. But then he shook off the irrational feeling and let Luffy walk off with Levi nestled sweetly in his arms. He was about to take a page from the toddler and drift off himself when a familiar presence touched his sense and his left eye drifted open.

Kin was standing next to the deck railing with an extremely sour look on her face. Her brow was scrunched and her lips turned down into a scowl while her small arms were crossed firmly across her tiny chest.

"What's the matter Kin?" Zoro asked but the young girl didn't respond as she suddenly stomped off in the direction of the main hallway. Feeling a little confused Zoro watched her disappear and stared at the empty doorway for a few moments more before he shrugged and settled back into his nap. He'd just started to doze when there was a sudden, no-nonsense throat clearing sound and he looked up again. Kin was back, the sour look still in place, but this time her arms were occupied with a large red book.

"What'cha got there princess?" Zoro asked but Kin just motioned for him to sit up—which he did—before she dropped into his lap and opened up the canvas cover.

"Well?" Kin demanded when it became obvious that Zoro wasn't going to say anything. "Read!"

For a moment Zoro was flabbergasted—his daughter was as unpredictably loony as her mother!—but then he realized she'd been watching him read to Levi and he chuckled. His little girl was jealous.

"_The Reign of Swords_," Zoro began and Kin settled in for the long haul. "_In the ages before ages and the times before times, there was the man who forged the first real sword_…"

End Jealousy

Kaliea: That's not exactly what I was going for in the beginning but I actually kind of like how it turned out. Zoro's such a big softy ^-^ Anyway, don't forget to review!

*Just to remind everyone, Kin means gold which is the reason Levi's dress reminded Zoro of his daughter.


End file.
